


Tears of An Angel

by sabertoothshadow



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Dead Characters, Dont ask me why, Gore, M/M, Sadstuck, Songfic, but i wanted him hurt, enjoy, heaps and heaps, i felt like torturing john, i love johnny baby, i warned you, like literally - Freeform, like so badly, not so muh violence as it is after effects of violence, of fucking, so i hurt him, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:20:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabertoothshadow/pseuds/sabertoothshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karkat is finally getting to meet up with John.<br/>Or at least thats the plan.<br/>But plans tend to back fire when you're in a game to create a new universe and this one is not any different.</p><p>Song Fic for the song Tears of An Angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tears of An Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Tiggerwarning gore, character death, crying.
> 
> Tiggerwarning boredomsMuse was feeling evil and like breaking hearts.
> 
> Which is literally the biggest trigger ever because this happens.
> 
> You have been warned.

_Cover my Eyes_

Karkat sat nervously as he wanted.  He and John had never meet, not in person.  Kanaya had told him there was one time, when Jane had killed him, when John had been there and seen him. And Karkat remembered seeing him, for barely a second before he was gone.  Now though they were actually going to talk.  Now they were going to finally touch each other.

John was probably going to hug him. 

Karkat actually smiled at the thought.  He had to tell John what he felt.

But minutes turned to hours.  Time passed and John hadn’t shown.  Where was he?

Karkat was getting nervous before he finally heard footsteps coming closer.  He tried to wipe the grin off his face.

“You’re really fucking late Egbert.”  He said, trying to sound snappy and rude as he turned to face where the footsteps had stopped.  “Dave?  What the fuck are you doing here?”  He asked.

“Well, uh, see… the thing is… well….”  Dave was nervous.  Dave was never nervous.  Karkat starting getting really worried.  What had happened?  Was Kanaya okay?  Had they found Gamzee?

 

_Cover my ears._

“Look, Karkat, sometimes… you should know by now that sometimes, sometimes this game likes to fuck with us even more than normal and… and sometimes people get killed…”  Dave was biting the inside of his lips.

“Oh god.”  Karkat said.  “Who died Dave?”  He was shaking.  How could he let someone else die?!

 

_Tell me these words are a lie._

 

“Karkat, its… John.  John’s dead.”  Dave finally said, voice barely above a whisper.  Karkat’s world shattered. 

“No.”  Karkat muttered.

_It can’t be true,_

 

“He was on his way to you.  Rose… Rose thinks someone was coming after you.  He died fighting them.  He was protecting you so it was heroic.”  Dave said.

 

_That I’m losing you._

 

“No!  No!  He can’t be fucking dead, you’re lying!”  Karkat shouted.  He ran passed Dave, who hopelessly tried to grab him, calling after him.   Karkat saw red, not in anger, but in tears.  John couldn’t be dead.  No.  He couldn’t be.  John couldn’t be de-

“Oh god.”  Karkat muttered, sinking to the ground next to the body of a boy with blue eyes and black hair, whose glasses where shattered, but obviously not before they had been thrown 3 meters away because, oh god, Karkat could see glass in the right one of those beautiful blue eyes, now empty. 

 

_The sun cannot fall from the sky._

 

“NO!”  Karkat screamed.  “WAKE UP!”  He shouted.  “WAKE THE FUCK UP EGBERT!”  He yelled, grabbing the long gone cold shoulders and shaking.  As he did so a sick noise could be heard from shattered bones moving.  Karkat could see that John’s left arm didn’t move right as he shook, dislocated.  Karkat looked over the rest of the body.

 

_Can you hear heaven cry?_

 

There was almost no blue left on his clothes, the garment now stained red and some other colour that Karkat was too single minded to think about yet.  His own cheeks started stain the colour that was on John’s beaten body as the troll sobbed.

 

_The tears of an angel._

 

The tears dripped onto John’s body.  Most of the blood of the boy’s body came from his side.  Karkat could see white poking out from the skin and cloth.

 

_The tears of an angel._

 

“Don’t be dead John, please.”  He sobbed, leaning his face over the breathless face of his fellow leader, his so much more successful leader.  He ran his fingers through John’s hair and froze, taking a shaking hand away from the much to squishing part of matted black hair and found his hand was covered in red he couldn’t see through the red hair.   He felt like he was going to be sick.

 

_The tears of angel._

 

“Y-you’re a god John, you can’t be dead.”  He said, trying to distract himself from the blood by touching the boys hand.  Bad mistake.  As he looked at the hand he font it twist back to front and completely against the side of Johns arm.  Karkat looked at the other hand, only 3 broken fingers but his elbow didn’t seem to be there.  He looked at him feet.  One was fine.  The other was messing.  Karkat leaned away and puked.

 

_Tears of an angel._

 

When he had recomposed himself Karkat leaned back over and stared only at John’s face, pretending his eyes were bright again.  “Please John, I haven’t told you yet.”  He whispered.  “That I don’t hate you, that I never did.  I haven’t told you I love you yet.”  The words were barely understandable though the sobs as Karkat cried over his friend, bringing his lips to John’s in a last attempt.  In a first kiss.

In a last kiss.

Karkat continued to sob, to cry and try to pretend this wasn’t real.  To pretend he was just in some crazy, cruel nightmare again.

But he knew that wasn’t possible anymore.

When he did fall asleep he continued to cry in the dreambubble, not caring if anyone walked by and saw him.

No one did.

But as he faded back into the waking, real world he found himself in Kanaya’s room, words lingering on his ears in a familiar, long gone voices whispering to him.

“Uh, It’s okay… there there I think.” 

“Chin up Karfish!”

“You must stay strong.” 

“We’ll take care of him Karkitty!”

“They need you okay, since ya alivve and all.”

“Soooooooo cheer up, alright?”

The words hadn’t helped the half asleep troll as his failures caught up with him and he remembered why there was no way he could actually hearing them.

But as the tears started to fall he heard one more voice. 

“Don’t cry Karkat.” John could almost see those blue, blue eyes.


End file.
